


Growing Older but Not Up

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are old but not entirely used up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Older but Not Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2014 Fandom Snowflake Challenge and for madebyme_x . I made them old but couldn’t quite get the slippers on them yet.

Growing Older but Not Up

Dean was dozing when Sam came into the room. Dean roused and looked up at Sam and frowned. 

“What?” 

Dean was not a young man anymore. His hair was still thick but the color had faded to a rather dirty white. He had wrinkles where old men have wrinkles and he’d earned every single one. He was still as lean and mean as he’d ever been but a damn sight slower than he once was. 

Sam was old too. His long thick hair had given way to a grey fringe around a shiny pate and he didn’t seem nearly as tall as he was, though much of it was just the fact that he didn’t seem to be able to stand as straight as he once did. 

“I asked if you wanted a drink?”

Dean laughed. “Hell, Sammy, have you ever known me to turn down one?” 

Sam poured them both a drink and sat in the rocker beside Dean’s to sip his. “So what do you wanna do tonight?” 

“I hear there’re some new girls down at the Center.” 

“How are we gonna get there?” Sam looked into his glass rather look at Dean.

“Cas?”

Sam didn’t say anything for a minute then he answered. “I hate going out with him. He’s got all his hair and teeth and he still stands up straight. All the fun girls want to hang out with him.” 

Dean laughed. “You’re just jealous of his wings.” 

Sam grinned at his brother and for a moment, they were young and full of piss and vinegar again. “Yeah, that’s it. I’m jealous of his wings. Let’s call him. I’m too young to sit here and watch you drool in your whiskey.” 

An hour later, the three of them were dancing with all the little grey haired ‘girls’ and having a grand old time. 

~end ~


End file.
